


and we'll never be lonely anymore

by consensualwisdom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, No Angst, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consensualwisdom/pseuds/consensualwisdom
Summary: Steve never thought he'd be lucky enough to find a love like he's found with you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	and we'll never be lonely anymore

**Author's Note:**

> A simple sweet story that has been on my mind for a while.

Steve, always the gentleman, carried his wife’s luggage into their honeymoon suite. His wife, he thought. He never, in the twenty-seven years of his first life or in the first three years of his second, thought he would be lucky enough for a woman to love him the way he wanted to be loved. Steve wasn’t dumb, he knew he was now physically attractive. But he wanted someone to see beyond his looks, beyond the uniform, beyond the title Captain America, and see him for who he really was. He had found you, and he wanted to do this right.

  
You were tiny, sweet, and shy. Steve had met you while making an appearance for the kids at the daycare in Stark Tower. When he took your hand to shake, he was captured by the sight of his hand engulfing yours. And as you introduced yourself, Steve found himself captivated by your bashful gaze. After giving a five-minute speech to a brightly decorated classroom of toddlers in his best “I’m a National Icon form” about the importance of respecting their parents and using their manners, he ripped a fray from his uniform to have an excuse to go to where you were standing in the back by the trash bin.

  
The first thing he realized about you was your height. How you only came up to the middle of his chest. He was ashamed to admit it, but it made Steve feel strong and protective to be in the presence of such an adorable woman

  
“So is this your first year as a daycare teacher, huh?” Steve said. Then, immediately regretted it. What kind of dope asks a girl such an obvious question? Steve’s inner Bucky exclaimed.

  
But you looked up at him with those big doe eyes and giggled somewhat nervously.

  
“Yes”, you said. “It’s my first year! Is it that obvious?”

  
Great, Steve thought, here I am making you uncomfortable.

  
“N- No!” he stammered. “I just do this presentation every year and this is the first time I’ve seen you here. I would have remembered you if we’d met before.” Great salvage there Steve. That was almost…smooth.

  
“Oh!” You exclaimed, cheeks pink. “The kids really appreciate you being here and doing this. It’s all they could talk about for the past few days. From what all the teachers have told me, it’s the highlight of every year and I can totally see why.”

  
Steve’s chest bubbled up with an emotion he wasn’t used to feeling. It tingled in his tailbone, fingertips, and on the tip of his tongue. It made him want to stutter and blush.

  
“Well. I sure love coming in and seeing them” and you, Steve added mentally.

  
A teacher across the room called for you to come to help her, Steve felt a wave of anxiety overtake him. If he allowed you to go he’d probably never get the chance to talk to you again. He didn’t get your name. He didn’t know anything about you. But he decided he was tired of letting life pass him by. He’d allowed every great woman before you to get away, and he wasn’t going to let you go either.

  
“Wait,” Steve said, gently touching your waist. You looked down at his hand with a quiet gasp at the sight of his giant hand engulfing your body. “Would you like to go grab a cup of coffee after this?” Steve asked.

  
That feeling in his stomach was wanting.

Your answering yes led to an amazing afternoon coffee date, which quickly faded into the early morning of good conversation and restaurant hopping in the city. That date led to plenty of others, which led to an engagement after a few short months of knowing each other. Which led to their marriage by the next year.

  
Steve learned that you’d never had sex before on the third date when a heavy make-out session led to him reaching under your shirt.  
“I just have never met anyone who I’ve ever felt safe enough with” you explained. “And at this point, I think I want to wait until I’m married to have sex. Do you think I’m weird?” You breathed, finding a sudden interest in your fingertips.

  
“No” Steve assured. “I guess I just have to make sure that I’m the man you marry.”

  
Steve had been with his fair share of women after the experiment that changed him and was actually quite a womanizer for a bit. But he’d never spent time with a woman that sent his skin aflame as you did. He spent his time fantasizing about what he’d do to you when you were finally his wife. His to have and hold, to fonder and touch. His to suck and spank and mark and lick.

When it came time for your wedding night, understandably, you were nervous, Your eyes kept flicking about the room looking everywhere but Steve, and every heated touch on your skin during your wedding reception was a promise for your night to come. You glanced up at your husband and wondered why you were so nervous. You love Steve, and most importantly you trust Steve.

  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom and freshen up” You whispered into the dim light of the room, as Steve set your luggage by the wall. You walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> The second and final chapter already in the works. Let me know if you like it, dislike it, or have any suggestions. I'm not easily offended so let me know what you honestly think.


End file.
